You Might Be Old But You Don't Look It
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: One shot Aang and Katara start to discuss their age difference. It seems that Aang doesn't like being the younger of the two. Can Katara make him realize that it doesn't matter? Read to find out. Please review. No flames. Thanks in advance.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender.**

**

* * *

**

**Note: I am going to try to put an idea I had last night in writing. Sorry in advance if it is not as good as I assumed it would be.**

**

* * *

**

**[But] You [You] Might [Don't] Be [Look] Old [It]**

**

* * *

**

Katara and Aang were seated at a table, discussing things; such things being their age and such. They were silent, as she waited for Aang to say what was on his mind about the fact that he was twelve and she was fourteen. Aang had a look on his face that showed that he was thinking over things really hard, his eyes were shut as if in a meditation pose.

It was like a light bulb went off in Aang's mind, his eyes quickly snapped open. "I know!" Aang exclaimed, "I have an idea!"

With an amused expression painted on her face, Katara asked "Well then, what's your idea?"

Drumming his fingers on the tabletop, he slowly explained his great plan in a hushed whisper "I was thinking…What if we froze you in an iceberg for just a couple of years- possibly two years to be precise, merely until I am caught up with you in age, and therefore we would be the same age!"

Katara tapped her chin with her finger, weighing up the cons and the pros of this farfetched idea. After a few minutes of sitting in silence just thinking, she contemplated that the cons out weighed the pros.

Her blues eyes looked into his eyes, she shrugged before speaking, "Hmm, I don't know. Are you sure you'd be able to cope with not being able to see and speak with me for two years?" She paused to examine his eyes for any signs of emotions, then in low whisper she added "And may I add, for two long, tiring, years. Which if my math hasn't failed me now, is approximately seven hundred and thirty long days. Can you endure that much time without me?"

Aang didn't speak for several minutes as he considered Katara's words. He sat there with his eyes shut, softly humming as he considered what he would say in response to her question.

"Well?" she questioned when he opened his eyes and ceased his humming.

"I never really thought of that obstacle, actually." he whispered, smiling. He smile left his face as he sighed, "But what else can we do? I really want to be older or at least your age."

A grinned formed on her face, an idea forming in her head. Twirling her fingers of her right hand with her fingers of her other hand, she declared in a low voice, "You know…maybe we don't have to do that."

His eyes perked up with strong emotion, he sat up straighter. In a tone filled with excitement and happiness, he asked "Really? How? What did you have in mind?"

Giggling at his reaction, she nodded her head. Moving her hands in the air as she spoke, she explained "Remember how you were trapped in an iceberg for a hundred years?"

Aang slowly nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

"So…I was thinking if you were in that iceberg for one hundred years…" she lingered, "That you are actually older than me. I imagine by one hundred and two years…" she stopped speaking to study Aang's facial expression.

"Okay…" Aang said in a tone of voice, that seemed to signal 'what exactly are you trying to imply'.

Katara sped things up, "While physically, you might have the body and health of a twelve year old boy-" She paused, smiling at him. "-Technically, you are actually one hundred and twelve years old. So you're older." She grinned.

He grinned back at her, and embraced her into a hug. She warmed into his hold, her smile plastered on her delicate tan face. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered something to her near her ear.

"That's true." he whispered, "I am older!"

Pulling away from his embrace, a sly smirk formed on her lips. She laughed, "You might be old but you don't look it!"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well, I hope you liked this one shot. I had a feeling that maybe they weren't in character. I'm not too sure. But, as my reviewers, I would love it if you told me what you thought and if you felt like they were OOC, and anything that might help me improve as a writer. **


End file.
